


Weekend Distractions

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [14]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, October Prompt Challenge, Quadruple Drabble, Spiders, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Sometimes distractions can be fun...or not.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence & Anthony LaRusso, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene & Anthony LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene/Original Character(s), Samantha LaRusso & Robby Keene
Series: October 2020 Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tales of Cobra Kai RP





	Weekend Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jules1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/gifts), [TheEmpressAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/gifts), [A_LazyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LazyPanda/gifts), [TheLadyDisdain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDisdain/gifts).



It was a lazy, Sunday afternoon. Johnny was having a martial arts movie marathon with Robby, Jason, Sam and Miguel. Amanda was outside gardening, and Anthony, who had made such a big deal about wanting to join in, was nowhere to be seen for the last half hour.

“OHHH!” Johnny hollered out in surprise, “Did you see that kick?!”

Robby noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Yup, there it was again. Anthony popped his head out from behind the couch. “Hey, Bud, what’re you doing? You’re missing the movie.”

“Oh! Uh, I just forgot I had something to do for school. I, uh, I think I’m almost done, though.”

Sam noticed the sound in his voice and shared a knowing look with Robby. “Anthony,” she sighed.

“Yeah?” he answered in a distracted tone, eyes trained on the floor.

“Please tell me it’s not missing– ** _again?_** ”

“Wait a minute, what’s going on?” Johnny hit pause, upset that everyone was distracted from the movie.”

“Oh, _nothing,_ ” Robby answered innocently, “Anthony just lost his pet spider.”

“What?!” Johnny shot up, eyes scanning the room.

“No, I didn’t!”

Miguel saw Johnny clenching his fists, and knew he had to do something. “Anthony…where was it when you last saw it?”

“In my room, on my bed. I just went to go feed it and the cage was open.”

“Sam, Robby, go outside and keep your mom distracted,” Johnny commanded, “she can’t find out. If she asks…tell her, it’s just time to stretch the legs or somethin’”

“Yes, Sensei!” Robby bowed.

_“Robby!”_

“I didn’t say a thing.” Robby feigned shock.

“Sensei,” Miguel wondered, “is this like the caterpillar incident?”

“ _ **No,**_ Miguel. It is **not,** like the cata–”

“Yeah, it is.” Robby chimed in, having a hell of a time keeping a straight face.

“Rob–”

“–the garden, the backyard and Mom patrol.” Sam cut him off, as she started pushing Robby out the back. “Got it! Don’t worry.”

Johnny turned back to Miguel and Jason, “just get outta here and look for the damn thing, alright? You and Mills, start in the kitchen and take the first floor. **Hadgrid,** here, and I will take upstairs.”

Jason whispered to Miguel, “what was the caterpillar incident all about?”

Carefully watching as Johnny marched Anthony upstairs, Miguel whispered back, “You see, there was this one time, back at the apartments–”

_“DIAZ!”_

“I’ll tell you, later.”


End file.
